chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xorda
The Xorda (Xordas lolligo astras) were a race of intelligent cephelopod-like creatures. They hailed from an unknown world that scientists are hypothetically calling 'Xorda Prime'. They were considered a war-like race that prowled the stars looking for threats to test themselves against or ally themselves with, which they may later turn on. Not much is known about the Xorda, as very little information exists on the subject. The Xorda's claim to infamy is that they were responsible for the extinction of Humanity on Mobius 12,000 years before the current date, and 11,000 years before the arrival of Humanity from Earth, an alternate dimension. The reasoning behind the Xorda's genocide was not clear as records from this period are virtually non-existent with the exception of a few well-preserved computer messages and a few hand-written documents referencing them. Today, they exist as a cosmic horror, a ghost that serves as a threat against Mobius. Many fear that Xorda may return to wipe out the Mobians. Recently however, it seems that Humanity from Earth may also be in the crosshairs of the Xorda, if they still exist. A disturbing theory is that the lack of alien races that have been seen in the Mobian universe may be a direct result of the Xorda's genocidal conquest of that part of the galaxy. It makes scientists shudder thinking of how many races the Xorda have exterminated before, or even after, they got to Humanity. Another rumor that has been circulating is that there were survivors from the original Xorda invasion and attack, but there has been no real concrete proof until 3234 when a research team investegating a location known as Twilight Station found Human beings in stasis. If their investigation results are true, there may have been Humans that managed to escape this version of Earth. That last point has never been proven. It is unknown if the Xorda are still a threat, or even still exist, but Humanity has pledged to defend Mobius should they ever come back. Behind the Scenes In the Archie Comics, the Xorda were the race of aliens that was behind the near-extermination of Humanity on Earth before it became known as Mobius. This was an interesting concept, although I personally was not a fan of the idea. I decided to keep the concept of the Xorda in the Chaos Chronicles, but keep them as a sort of 'boogeyman' that existed as something of a nightmare for the civilized races of Mobius' universe. I decided that if I ever brought them back in, I would let Humanity take a crack at them as a sort of revenge, 12,000 years and one universe overdue. But at this point, I'm not even sure if the Xorda even existed in this universe. For that matter, I'm not sure about the Covenant either. It's quite possible that the Forerunners (or a similar race) in Mobius' universe may have encountered them or modified them, assuming that history in this area is the same as Earth's universe. The Xorda in the comics seem to have been motivated by revenge due to an emissary being captured and dissected by Humanity, thus giving the Xordan military the green light to exterminate Humanity. I considered this a bit of a flimsy explanation, so I decided to give it a bit of a more ambiguous nature. Sure, Humanity may have provoked the Xorda, but local space around Mobius' solar system seems remarkably sterile in terms of intelligent life. Did all of them provoke the Xorda? This makes the aliens seem much more mysterious and creepy in wondering how their thought process works. Alien, one would say. Trivia *The taxonomic name of the Xorda, Xordas lolligo astras, when contextually translated from Latin means 'The Xorda, squids from the stars' Appearances *Soldier's Log (Mentioned Only) *Journal of Sally Acorn (Mentioned Only) Category:Species Category:Xorda